earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Faro Aerwyna
General Information First name: Faro Middle name(s): Kappa Surname: Aerwyna Age: 19 Date of birth: 8th June Race: Siren Gender: male Sexuality: heterosexual Current residence: Atlantis Relationship status: single Social status: Lead Caster Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Cornish Language spoken: English Other languages known: Atlantean, Cornish Style of speaking: clear and pronounced Volume of voice: quiet Physical Appearance Height: 6’1 Weight: 130lbs Eye colour: Icy blue Skin colour: pale with tints of green and light blue/grey Shape of face: triangle Distinguishing features: long navy blue hair Build of body: healthy build Hair colour: blue/navy blue Hair style: floaty and messy Complexion: skin is soft and smooth to the touch Posture: upright Tattoos: N/A Piercings: N/A Typical clothing: typically stitched personally by items in the ocean such as seaweed and kelp. Is seen by others as:eccentric, mysterious and quiet Personality Likes: Fish,pearls , water, seaweed, pretty shells, pretty sea gems, colourful coral, cooperation and loyalty Dislikes: Water pollution, Dishonesty, evil, shrimp, fire, ignorance, shell fish (food) Education: highly educated Fears: The destruction of the Earth core, the destruction of the water nation Personal goals: To keep the balance between the elements General attitude: determined, timid, but wise Religious values: Worships the Earth’s core, the source of all power General intelligence: Wise and highly knowledgeable General sociability: introverted Health Illnesses (if any): N/A Allergies (if any): N/A Sleeping habits: Insomnia Energy level: low Eating habits: doesn’t visibly eat Memory: photographic memory Any unhealthy habits: eats too many sweets History Birth country: Atlantis Hometown: Atlantis History : Born in an average family, Faro was descended from the mer that inhabited the seas of the coast of Cornwall, England. He is rumored to have been descended from the legendary Matthew Trewella, a human who fell in love with a mermaid. Despite the interesting family history, He has an ordinary family atmosphere. Faro grew up introverted and shy, he very much liked to be alone while his only company being books and sea animals. This made him a very nerdy individual who while being alone, was happy within himself. Being said, he became a lot smarter than other kids who were more extroverted and liked to play with other children. He was a lot more advanced in magic and general knowledge of the world around him As he grew older, he got into politics and became a minister/guard seeing as the water nation is led by elected individuals. He was a talented minister, having both a compassionate side as well as a fearsome battle side. He showed kindness to those who needed it and a brave face for when he needed to break her inner walls and fight for what was right. This is what earned him the title of ‘Beacon’ lead caster of the water nation. This, and completing various detective tasks and solving a number of crimes in the world of Atlantis. Being the new Beacon , in most places would mean being the colossal creature who protects each nation, this is different in the water nation as Atlantis was stolen by the people of the water nation and so needs a guardian of their own kind to protect it. This being said, this doesn’t mean the water nation doesn’t have a colossal creature in their ranks. They do, in fact, possess the power of the Kraken who won’t eat the citizens and will protect Atlantis as long as it is fed by the Beacon . This is Faro’s job. Other than the job of commanding and feeding the Kraken, Faro is quite the sociopath in the sense that he loves to see that he has won or has been successful in a task. He is quite the narcissist and thinks of life as one big chess game. Relationships Parents: Andrina and Galene Aerwyna Any enemies (and why): No known personal enemies but perhaps the people who he’s brought ‘justice’ to. Obvious rivalry with the fire nation. Friends: other than sea animals, Faro is introverted and doesn’t let anyone close enough to be a friend Love interest (if there is one):Faro doesn’t have a love interest but is considered very handsome Combat Peaceful or violent: violent Weapon (if applicable): Trident of Atlantis: The Trident is a magical weapon that grants its wielder great power and the divine right to rule the sea. The original Trident of Neptune was forged by the cyclops out of admantine and Neptune's own essence. It can manipulate and conjure water, as well as disperse energy in the form of bolts and force fields. It was kept locked in Atlantis and was a symbol of peace between the nations. Now, It is the weapon of the Beacon, protector of Atlantis. Spells Water blast: Faro is able to project blasts of water from his hands. Typically used for far range. Can be used between between 15-30 feet away from Faro in an 180 degree angle. The further the blast is aimed away, the more energy drained, can be typically be used frequently in battle however blasts at around 30 feet away may be used around 5/6 times. Water heal: Faro can heal themselves or others by using water and absorbing water molecules and transfer medicament into the body at a molecular level or having water molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. Healing by water only heals 24% and takes up a turn. Healing teamates heals them 15%. Can be used 3 times during the battle 360% Tidal wave: Faro can release massive amounts of water in a 360-degree direction at once. this allows Faro to dispatch many foes at once and destroy a large area. It reaches a range of 30 feet, sending a tsunami from where Faro is standing and can send enemies flying back and wash away. Can be typically used twice per battle Water scatter: Faro is able to generate and launch projectiles of water that can split up into several smaller ones, enabling them to hit a wider range of targets. Firing singularly at a range of 15 feet before dispatching 30 feet in a 180 degree. Can be typically used 3 times per battle Water infusion: Faro can infuse objects (typically his trident ) with water, empowering and energizing it and allowing Faro to manipulate it’s qualities and efficiency, allowing them to use water in various ways, create tidal waves (smaller and less effective than 360 tidal wave. Reaches 15 feet. Can be used three times) and heating up the water to freezing temperatures. ( -1 and below degrees celcious) Water Cut: Faro can project water in a way that allows them to cut through matter around his arms, used at close range from 0-15 feet away. Used as extra blades around his arms The water blades are usually the length of his arms doubled. Others Occupation: Lead Caster Current home: Atlantean palace Favourite types of food: candies and sweets Favourite types of drink: milk and honey Hobbies/past times: Faro loves gardening marine flowers and spending time with his many pet seals. Guilty pleasures: Faro longs for companionship of a friend, but would never admit Pet peeves: stupidity and ignorance Pets: Pearl, Seaweed, Jasper, Coral and Neptune Talents: high intelligence, photographic memory, excel water abilities Favourite colours: blue, green and purple Favourite type of music: Celtic Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Approved by: MelancholyHillxo